The Outsiders Melony's POV
by whalesrule
Summary: ok so i wrote this cause i was bored and it sounded interesting hope you enjoy i will post the next chapter soon.


The Outsiders!!!!

[ Melonys pov]  
It was a dark cold and rainy night I was walking down the street coming home from my best frieand Alice's house.  
Suddenly there was a loud VROOOOOOM from behind me. I started to run but I wasnt fast enough in an instant three soc's jumped out of a blue mustang yelling GREASERGREASERGREASERGREASER. The taller one came up behind me and pulled out a switch blade and said "need a hair cut greaser". I screamed and startied fighting back.  
As soon as I did the blade came up to my throat and slashed it. I screamed even louder four help and the next instant I heard pounding feet and yelling and what sounded like something hit the car and left a dent mark. A few seconds later I passed out. I woke up a while later to a soft yet husky voice saying "well what should we do with her we cant just leave her here". Then I heard another voice almost similar to the first but not quite that said "We could bring her to my house we have an extra room with a bed that we can put her in untill she wakes up". Then the last voice I heard was a sweet tone that sounded like it belonged to that guy whats his name......Sodapop from the DX. The next instant I was being carried to apparently some ones house. About an hour later I woke up in a strange house that at least was decent and clean. I slowly got up out of the bed that I was in carefully and walked out into the hallway. Then I walked into what appeared to be a kitchen and turned around.  
I almost screamed when I saw a kid that had kind of long hair that was swept back so it wasnt in his face he was what looked like 5 foot 3 or 4 mabe and he looked to be 14 or 15 [my age]. He started to walk twards me and I just stood there not knowing what to do.  
Then he said "Hi my name's Ponyboy what's your name". "Uhhh..... my name's Melony would you mind telling me where i'm at and what's going on?"I said because I was still in shock and had forgotten about most of what had happened last night. "Ok sure ...well first you are at my house the curtis house where me and my two older brothers Darry and Sodapop live. Sodapop,Darry,Dally,and me found you last night you were screaming for help and we came to see where it was comming from when we got there we saw a bunch of soc's with a blody switch blade beating you up. So Sodapop,Darry,and Dally started to chase them off and I stayed to check if you were stil alive and sure enough you were you were bleedin really bad though that switch blade caught ya good then we decided to bring you here untill you woke up," explained Ponyboy.  
"O wait so your parents dont live here?" I said kind of shocked. "Ya they don't ther died in a car accident about 4 years ago," he whispered.  
"O im so sorry" was all Icould say. "It's ok hey do you want to go for a walk down to the DX?" Ponyboy said excitedly. "Ummmm..... yya sure I guess so" I stuttered.

[Ponyboy's pov]

As we were walking i was thinking man she's perfect! I wonder if she will go out with me no probably not all of the girls go to sodapop damn!  
Why does sodapop have to be sooo perfect!?!? O well...... "Hey doesn't your brother Sodapop work at the DX?" her sweet voice said interuppting my thoughts comepletely. "Yes why?" I said. "Well I just wanted to meet him he looks like a nice guy unlike those soc's" she said. "O well ya he is and he also has all of the girls all over him they still dont get that Sandy is his girlfriend" I blurted out immedeately without thinking. Ooooooops I thought to my self right after I said that. "Ok then and everyone has been talking about him and Sanddy so I new geesh don't get all over protective," she practically screamed at me. Chapter 2.. "I'm sorry I just can't take it......I mean every girl in this town is head over heels for sodapop and they dont even bother to say hi to the rest of us me Johnny, andTwo-Bit are the only guys in our gan without girlfriends and it kind of sucks!" I said not meaning to say the last part. "O well i didn't no that i'm new aroumd hear and i am not ever going to be a soc! and Ponyboy I bet alot of girls like you they just don't show it around you and for one thing I bet you that I will not fall head over heels for Sodapop," she explained."O well were here so we can test that now so shall we?" I said really fast.

[Sodapop's pov]

Well I think i'm gonna head home now I thought to myself. Hey look it's Ponyboy and he's got a girl with him i'll be dammned! "Hey Ponyboy who's your friend here?" I said with enthusiasam. "Hey Soda!" Ponyboy said all giddy like. "Hey so who's your friend here?" I asked. "Her names Melony we found her unconcious yesterday remember when we chased off the soc's?"he said soundidng surprised because I didn't remember. "O ya now I remember how's your neck?"I asked. "O it's fine thank you guy's for saving me." she said her voice sounded sooo angelic like I almost fell over. "O no problem we greasers stick up for each other in this neighborhood," I said almost a little too fast. "That's nice to know hey you guys wan't to go get something to eat cause im like really hungry," she asked. "Ya sure," me and pony said in sinc.

[Melony's pov]

As we were walking I noticed that Ponyboy looked extremely pleased and so did Sodapop I kept wondering why untill we got to their house.  
When we walked in a saw a really tall buff guy that was really ugly sitting in an armchair reading the news paper. "Hey Darry we're home,"  
I heard Ponyboy say. "Hey I see she woke up is she ok?" Darry asked Ponyboy."I'm fine just a little hungry is all'" I said before Ponyboy could even get a word out. "Ok then well there's some chocolate cake left in the freezer and some pepsi's in the fridge help yourself," Darry said."Ok I will thanks for saving me last night," I said as I walked off into the kitchen with Ponyboy."No problem we greasers stick up for each other'" he replied. "He can be a real jerk sometimes'" Ponyboy whispered in my ear. "I kinda figured," I whispered back. He laughed almost instantly after I said that."What's so funny?" I asked. "Nooooothin'," was his reply. "Ya sure," I said sarcastically and play punched his arm. "Watcha guy's talkin' about?" I heard Sodapop say. In sinc me and Ponyboy said "Nothing." "Uh huh sure I bet you two were talkin 'bout me," he said sarcastically. "Ummmmm no Soda we were not talking about you Ponyboy's not gay I think he's not wait Ponyboy are you gay?!?!?!?" I said and asked Ponyboy."What no!  
why would you even ask that!!!???"Ponyboy exclaimed."Because I said that you two wer probably talkin' about me,"Sodapop said."O well for your information Soda I for one am not gay," Ponyboy said with a smirk on his face. At that I busrt out in laughter and Sodapop lunged at him and they started to wrestle. I could clearly see that Pony was losing and I wanted to get into some fighting action. So while they were restling I went behind Soda and put him in a choke hold. Meanwhile Darry was sitting there just laughing. "AHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELl!!!!" Soda yelled.  
"Wow!" was all I heard from Ponyboy. "Hey can you like let me go now?" Soda said. At that I let him go. "I didn't no a what 14 15 year old girl could put an 18 year old in a choke hold wow!" Darry said. "Shut up Darry!" Soda yelled from across the room. "Alright then kid brother well i have to go back to work now so see ya!" Darry said as he walked out the door. "Finally he's gone!"Ponyboy practically screamed. "Woah you hate your brother that much?" I asked. "Well.......... he yells at me for every little thing I do so yes I do," he said. "O well I didn't no that," I said trying to play the innocent little girl. Ponyboy didn't know it but I really liked him and Sodapop too. "HEY ANYONE HOME??!!??" I heard someone yell. "YA WE'RE IN HERE!!!!" Soda yelled back. "Who's that?" I whispered to Ponyboy so who ever it was didn't hear me." O that's Dallas but the gang calls him Dally he got out of jail early this time," Ponyboy answered. "O ok,"I said. "Hey is'nt that the bitch we saved last night???" Dally said with a cocky grin on his face. "Ya it is and don't you talk about her that way!!!!!"both Pony and Soda said raising their surprised me was that they were both sticking up for me and I haven't even known them for a day they said that I just stood there smiling."Why what are you guys gonna do about it?" he chuckled after he said that."We're gonna mess your face up that's what!"Pony said in a serious tone."Yeah,"Soda said after Pony said that."You guys wouldn't do that to me,"he said kind of shocked."Do you really want to bet on that Dal do you really?"Pony said in a mocking tone."No I rrreally don't,"he stuttered.

A WHILE LATER

"Hey can I use your guy's phone?" "Ya sure but why?" Soda said."Well I have to check up on my friend Chrissy," I replied."Hey I have a best friend Crissy she's Steve's sister,"Soda said all giddy like. [earlier they told Melony about the rest of the gang durring the a while later]  
"Cool she said she had a brother but i've never met him"I said. "Hey Pony do you think it could be our Melony?"Soda said a little puzzled.  
"It could be ............but I really have no idea,"Ponyboy sounded unsure when he answered I decided to butt in and say "Mabe it is i'll ask her if she knows you ok?" "Ya ok sure go ahead,"Soda said with anticipation."Hey Crissy!" I said ecitedly."Heyyyyyyy,"Crissy said."Ummmmm do you know Sodapop curtis or Ponyboy?"I asked. In the backround I heard Soda say "Did she say yes?!?!?!?" "Soda can you wait a second GOD!"  
I yelled back at him. "So do you???" I asked again."Ya why Soda's my best friend besides you and how do you know Soda??!?" she asked."Well him Ponyboy,Dally,and Darry saved me last night and i've been hanging out with Soda and Pony sice this afternoon,"I Soda was standing right behind me and kept asking me questions and he keept poking I slapped him and told him to back off for a few minutes and step back.I heard Ponyboy laughing histarically the whole time."Hey you should come over and scare the crap outta Soda I can only say that once cause I just made him back off and now he's yelling at Pony for laughing,"I said."Ok sure my dad whent on vacation for a month thank god! i'll be right over ok?"she asked and said."Ok see ya in a few,"I said."You too bye for now!"she said back and then I hung up the phone."Soooooo did she say that she know's us?!?!???!!?"Sodapop said I think a little too excitedly."Yes she did she told me to tell you guys hi! and that her dad whent on vacation for a month so she's free,"I said."Really he did?"Ponyboy asked me."Yes he did and why is your face red?"I answered and asked him."Ummmmmmmm..........."was his relpy."Yours too Soda,"I said."Ummmmmm i'm gonna go sit in the tree now...." he said as he walked out the because I wasnt getting any answers from him or Pony I walked up to Pony and whispered into his ear,"So now that Soda's gone would you like to tell me why your face is red?" "Ummmmmm....... why didn't you just say that out loud instead of whispering it?" he said trying"to change the subject. "Because I thought it would....... never mind so will you just tell me why your face is red pretty pleaseeeeeeeeeee Pony!!" I said with a puppy dog look on my face. "Why ddo you whant to know?" he stuttered. "Because I do so pleaseeeeee Pony please!?!!??!?" I said. Then me and Pony heard Soda scream and ran outside."SODA WHAT'S WRONG!" we both screamed. Then we saw Crissy tickling Soda senseless."Hey Crissy!" me and Ponyboy said at the same time. Crissy looked up and stopped tickling Soda."Whoa are you guys like in sinc or something?" she asked."NO!" we both said at the same time again."Uh huh ok then hey Pony why is your face red? it was normal when you came out," she asked. Me and Soda walked back into the house. We were halfway through the door when we noticed Crissy and Pony wern't there.


End file.
